


Complicated

by Verabird



Series: 200 - McBladeley [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon, The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/200 McBladeley drabbles based on one-word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

  


  


It never stops hurting. Giving someone the best of you and watching them choose someone else.

Connor was short, but he had gangly legs that were just confusing to a teenage brain. Like a fawn. At least that's what he looked like to Steve. Leaning on his elbows, feet crossed over each other in the air, stomach pressed to the bed. His eyes were scanning a text book. Steve watched the way his light lashes brushed against his cheeks every time he blinked.

He sauntered over and weighed down the bed as he sat next to Connor. He rested a hand on Connor's back and traced a delicate line over the small of his back where his navy sweater rode up.

“Leave off Steve.” Connor squirmed, shaking Steve's hand away.

“Just trying to have some fun,” Steve said, shrugging.

“I don't come here for fun, I come here to study.” He pointedly turned a page, leaning further into the book. He began muttering rhythmically under his breath as he committed various patterns to memory.

“Isn't studying fun for someone like you?”

“Someone like me?”  
“Yeah.”

Steve twirled a hand through Connor's hair and began gently pulling strands through his fingers. His hand glided down his neck, stroking at the soft skin just under his ear. The reaction was deliciously expected. Connor shrieked and writhed away from the touch.

“I told you to stop doing that,” He said rubbing at his neck.

“I would, but I know you enjoy it. It's your fault for telling me you were ticklish.”

“You would have found out on your own.”  
“Yeah, I probably would.”

Steve reached for Connor's book and smoothly pushed it off the edge of the bed. It landed with a thump on the carpeted floor.

“Careful! That's from the library.”

“Oh who cares?”

“I do!”

Steve sighed and held Connor's hand, leaning on his side and gazing at him.

“Don't study.”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

“Test tomorrow.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“So? Do it later. When you get back home after 'curfew'.” He put the last word in inverted commas using his fingers. What Connor's parents got up to was their business, but to enforce curfew rules was downright unfair.

“I can't. I'm going out.”

“This evening?”

“This afternoon.”  
“I thought you were studying with me?”

Connor scooched along the bed and reached down for his text book. He flipped back to his page and rested it back on the sheets.

“I am. For the moment, and then I'm going to meet someone. Don't worry I'll be back in time for my curfew.”

“Someone?”

“Yeah, someone. That ok with you?”

“Who is it? A tutor or something?”

Connor bit his lip.

“Sort of.”

“C'mon, tell me.”

Connor gave a wry smile and looked back down at his book.

“You little shit Mckinley. Tell me or I'll...I'll...”

“What?”

“I'll...”

Steve kissed Connor quite a lot. They were both used to it now. It was a thing that friends did with each other. When they were happy or sad; they kissed. Like friends. It was the same now.

It was always Connor who broke off first, and never one to break tradition, he slowly pulled back. He licked his lips with inbuilt shame and looked back at the words on the page, but they weren't as inviting now.

“It's a girl.”

“Ok.”

“Like...a girl.”

“Yeah, I know what a girl is.”

“No, I know, yeah, but like...a...girl?”

“You gonna fuck her?”

“What? Goodness Steve! No! I-...no of course not!”

“Then I don't care.”

Steve shrugged and clambered off the bed, standing up and heading for the door. Connor pricked up at this and looked at him quizzically.

“Where you going?”

“Does it matter?”

“Look, it's not like that. We're just going to share some notes and talk or something. I don't know, it's what normal guys do isn't it? They take girls out and talk to them.”

“Like I said, I don't care.”

“It's complicated.”

Steve paused, then turned back to face Connor.

“Except, it's not complicated. It's black and white. I'm not confused, Connor. You are. You think it's all a big swirling mess you have to figure out somehow or fix or something, but it's not. It never has been and it never will be. You just want it to be complicated.”

“It's not easy. This.” He swept a hand across the room, not exactly saying what 'this' was supposed to be. “So trust me, it's complicated.”

“You want it to be complicated, because then you don't have to make any decisions or take any responsibility. Something goes wrong with this girl: complicated. You kiss me: complicated. You like kissing me: complicated. Maybe you kiss a girl: complicated. You just want it to be simple. Simple, not complicated.”

“Please, Steve. It's not like that, I promise, it really is...complicated.”

“I still don't care,” Steve said, opening the door and moving out into the corridor. “You can see yourself out.”

 


End file.
